Peter's Little Girl 2 - continuation
by StoryTeller a fanfic lover
Summary: What would you do if your loved one died or was kidnapped? Would you sail across the galaxy to find them or just accept the fact theyre gone and nothing can be done about it... Crimson Red is back with a much more devious plan, one so terable even Thanos would be pleased...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

 **I have only written this because the original author of this story has not yet updated his story 'Peter's little girl 2'. I absolutely love this book! Both book 1 and 2 but it's been like 2-4 years since he updated his book and the fact he hasn't is gnawing at my mind! I really hope he updates soon so I can take this one down this is only temp of cause. But if y'all like it by leaving at least 100 comments I'll Leave it up. Before you read this I suggest you read 'Peter's little girl' and then 'Peter's little girl 2' before reading this. Author of the 'Peter's little girl' series is: Sammy Heros.**

 **BTW this will be written as a continuation as if he continued to write the story. I hope y'all like this!**

Chapter 12

"Are you sure this plan will work, because my mum and dad's lives are on the line?!" Lotus said to Tony as she broke down in a fit of sobs. "And if it doesn't' Work I'll never see them again along with my unborn brother or sister."

"Don't worry IT we'll get your jackass of a father back as well as your badass moth-" Rocket was interrupted by a very pissed of Groot.

"I am groot!" Groot threatened Rocket.

"If you dare tell her what I said I'll use you for fire wood," he promised. His voice lowering becoming some what menacing.

"I am groot."

"Fine whatever," he rolled his eyes. "Anyway we'll get them back and we'll kill Crimson bitch for good this time-" he was cut of again as the others in the same room corrected him.

"Crimson Red."

"Fine. Shish. Whatever. Bitch, red same thing," Rocket grumbled.

"No their not!" Tony said as Rocket looked his way. He then nudged Lotus making her look up to face him. "See raccoons are brainless and stupid." This made Lotus smile though her tears were staining her cheeks.

"You take that back you son of a bitch!" Rocket yelled as he grabbed his gun from its resting place on his back.

"Rocket calm down it was just a joke. Right?" Drax said and asked as he was determined to try and stop the fight that was slowly starting to brew.

"Like I know?!" Rocket yelled as everyone faced Tony for the answer. Sweat dripped down his face, the pressure was unbearable until he finally gave up."Yeah Rocket my man. It was just a joke," as the last word left Tony's mouth , a small, crooked smirk crawled on Rockets just glared.

The hole shenanigan had distracted Lotus for a while until Black Widow had to spoil the moment.

"Can we leave now?" she said impatiently. This, however, made Lotus remember her parents were still missing so she ended up break down again.

* * *

"Now you have your instructions. Your going to use the orb,"Loki said glancing from peter to the orb that Crimson now held in her hands.

"And why would I do that?"Peter asked while trying to wriggle his way free.

"That won't work and need I remind you that one wrong move or anything that irritates me-" he was cut of by someone coughing in the back ground.

"Loki, stick to the plan."

"Fine,"he grumbled.

"Aww...Reindeer games is gettin' told of by the red bitch,"Peter teased as he tried to wiggle his way free, and only succeeding in hurting himself.

"Shut it. You speak only when spoken to,"Loki said in his linear dismissive tone. Peter glared at him."Anyway, I don't need to remind you that make a wrong turn and your wife losses her child."Peter glanced back over to Gamora's helpless state. The cold metal chair had turned the bare ares of her skin a darker shade of green, and as for the cruel white cloth that gagged her mouth obstructed any impending sound coming from her.

* * *

"Alright, we've located their location,"Tony announced.

"I am groot?" groot asked as Tony looked from him to Rocket looking completely clueless. Rocket just gave an exasperated sigh.

"He wants to know how you were ably to locate them so quickly."

"Well, lets just say that my pirate friend her,"Tony said indirectly pointing at Nick Fury, who just ended up glaring and rolling his one good eye. "Doesn't trust anyone so he put a tiny tracking device on the shoulder of Peter's jacket."

"How did he even get close enough to do that?" Lotus asked as her voice quivered. Her eyes were now red and puffy from crying and her nose was now blocked from crying a lot.

"Well he-"

"Thats for me to know and for you to never find out," Fury said sternly cutting of the Iron jackass. Suddenly the room was engulfed in lightning as everyone took cover. After the light show diminished Thor stood there. Standing. Watching. "Thor, I thought you usually do that out side? You know not inside like how you did last time while Tony was debriefing the plan."

"I do, but I had to leave on an urgent matter from Asgard regarding Loki..."

"What about him?" Banner who had been strangely quiet, asked.

"He has..."Thor paused to think of the right right way to phrase what he was about to say, which wouldn't cause the team to go ballistic. "He has escaped from confinement."

"What the hell?" Hawkeye asked as he looked up from polishing his bow.

"Loki has escaped from prison,"Thor repeated."And our intelligence has told me that he was last seen heading towards Midgard 4 and a half moons ago."

"Wait before anyone starts pulverising each other, I just have to point out something. Isn't anyone getting a little curious about this?"Steve said as he and every one looked at each other.

"I think I see what capsicles is getting at... First these Guardians of the Galaxy show up chasing this Crimson Red and Thor's diranged brother, no offence Thor."

"None taken."

"Escapes prison on Asgard 4 and a half days ago and both of them just happened to crash land on Earth."

"I think your both onto something here because logically, both of them could be working together," Banner said.

"Oh, shit!" Nick Fury exclaimed. Everyone stopped and looked at him." This just puts the whole civilisation into risk and no offence to Thor but if that demon shows his face there will be some deep repercussions."

"Listen. If those douche bags are on Earth then we need to leave now!"

"Wow, for once he's taking the initiative." Everyone just ignored the snide comment that Black Widow made.

"I agree with tin-man," Drax agreed as everyone else nodded in unison.

"Ok. Avengers to the Qujn Jet and you guys, to what ever vehicle you drive in, and-"Tony was cut off, again.

"And I'll head back to shield to get the helicarrier Mark.22 just for backup," the director of shield said smiling.

"Ok. Wow, uhmm. I just have one last thing to say," Tony said as he seemed to clear his throat and look like he was struggling to speak before continuing."Nicolas J Fury, never smile in your life because right now I am severely cringed our!"This comment/remark only granted him a smack in the back of his head by Pepper who had been so quiet they every one forgot she was even there, yet she was holding Lotus on her lap.

"Just go..." she said tersely as every one sprang into action. Drax picked up Lotus and carries her to the Milano with Rocket and Groot following closely from behind. The avengers nodded their Quin Jet as both vehicles took of for the abandoned Isles of the United Kingdom.

Lotus sat in her room as she held a picture of both her parents playing with her when she was a baby. A silent tear fell from her eye as she thought of all the fun memories they shared. "Don't worry mum and Dad. I'm on my way and I will find you," she muttered to herself as she place on her Walkman she got for her first birthday and started to drift to sleep.

Rocket and Groot passed by her room.

"Is she sleeping?"

"I am groot."

" Yeah, she needed it."

" I am groot?"

"No I'm not crying! Now common, let's get back on deck before Drax crashes this thing into that blue liquidy stuff."

"I am groot."

"I know it's called water, I drink the stuff! Now common, I swear I felt this ship shake..."

Rocket and Groot walked back towards the deck as their voices grew quieter, and quieter until her pink sapphire eyes were fully closed and she drifted of into there ever blue lake of sleep...

 **Thanks for reading, tell me what y'all think by reviewing down below! I will update within a few days so son't forget to frequently checkin. Until then... Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

 **Yep, this is chapter 2/13. Anywho, I hope y'all enjoy...**

Chapter 13

The journey towards the Isle had been long and boring. Well in Lotus' opinion anyway... She had woken up 3 hours earlier and she had put out three fights between Rocket and Drax. She had just stopped another fight between the raccoon and the abnormally destructive being(, so you can just stay she stoped 4 fights). She flopped onto her bed.

"How does dad do this everyday?"She asked herself. The thought of her father reminded her that her parents were still missing. A wave of dread covered her as a million thoughts stampeded her mind. Rivers of fear and anger ran down her face as they left forged marks on her cheeks.

Over in the Quin Jet, Lotus' cries could be heard over the comunicator.

"Poor kid,"Steve said out loud. He had gotten into his red, white and blue Captain America suit, and was now grabbing his shield from it's temporarily resting place.

"Can someone please shut her up? Her crying is really unsettling and is stressing me out."Banner said as he started to plug his ears, desperate for the noise to end.

"Well sorry, if she is crying because... I don't know... Maybe because her parent were frickin' kidnapped!"Rocket shouted sarcastically through the communicator.

"Well lucky for you two, we've reached the abandoned Isles and should reach the hospital in less that two minuets."

"Thanks Hawkeye."Tony said as he looked back at the others."Is everyone sure of the plan?"

"Yes we heard you the first five-thousand times you said it. Right Groot?"There was no reply. Everyone just ignored him.

"Ok anyone else?"

"Afraid I have to side with the roden-t"

"Choose your last words wisely..."Rocket's threat sent chills down everyones back but what scared them most was looking out the window. Rocket was snarling at Black Widow from inside the Milano and had his big gun aimed at her face.

"I mean Rocket."

"Thought so,"Rocket put his gun away and turned back to look outside the wind screen. Tony burst into laughter, only to be elbowed in the gut by Black Widow.

"Ow, hey!"He howled, grabbing his stomach. Everyone else ruptured into glorious fits of laughter. "It's not funny,"he grumbled.

"Oh you sure about that Tony!"Black Widow wheezed poking his side.

"Oh I'm sure.."Everyone laughed harder. This, however, was interupted by Rocket shouting over the comunicator.

"Woah, watch out!"The Milano did a barrel roll out of the way of a necroblast.

"We are under open fire I repeat, open fire!"Hawkeye's voice sounded over the speakers.

"You humens are so narrow-minded."Drax said as he came into view from the other ship. The sudden jolt had woken up Lotus from her grieving state. She came running up to the deck frantically shouting.

"Uncle Drax, uncle Rocket, uncle Groot. What's going on?!"

"We have arrived little one." he replied sitting down in his chair nearly turning around to look at her.

"what?" She asked baffled as dread and joy filled her heart.

"We've arrived IT, now sit down and strap up before you go flying to the back of this ship,"he said as he did another barrel roll. Lotus used her magic to levitate herself in the air and keep herself upright until she ship re-righted its self.

"I can take care of myself you know..."She grumbled as he sat on Groots lap who sat on the co-piolet's chair. Groot extended his branches to form some sort of seat belt that strapped her towards him.

"I am groot!"Groot laughed.

"Shut up Groot. Shish, kids these days. Glad I have none of my own."

"What the hell are they?!"Black Widow asked the Guardians.

"They're called Chitauri. They work for Ronan and Thanos."Drax said.

"Who's Thanos?" Lotus asked Drax. Everyone ignored her question.

"-And don't forget Loki."Thor cut in as he glance over to Tony who just shrugged.

"Who's Loki?"Yet again everyone ignored her question. She folded her arms across her chest and grumbled along the lines of...' _They never listen to me..'_ along with some other words a seven year old shouldn't be saying but I guess that's what happens if your being raised by ex-criminals...

"I'm not sure. Thor, Iron Man. I'm sending you down, I need you guys to create a path."

"Right. Common Thor, Capticles lets kick some ass."Tony said has the door to the jet oppened up.

"I thought you'd never ask..." Steve said as he picked his shield and put it on his back.

"Yes and I shall join in the kicking of the butt,"Thor said as he followed Tony out the hatch. Hawkeye closed the door again.

"Groot, Drax go with them. God knows they'll still need our help."Rocket said as he used one of his own upgrades on the ships guns to blast 20 chitauri.

"I am groot."

"What do you mean no?!"

"I am groot."

"Fine whatever...Jackass"Rocket grumbled. Groot stood up and fastened Lotus into the chair he was sitting on.

"Drax, your gonna have to take one of my aero-rigs."

"But my nipples..."

"I don't give a shit!"Rocket shouted as he activated an aero-rig, threw it onto Drax's chest and shoved him out the Milano screaming...

"AAHH! My nipples!"

Rocket just chucked to Drax's screams, "Thrive jackass..."

"I like Drax's enthusiasm,"Thor said obviously mistaking Drax's screams of pain for a battle cry, as he jumped out the Quin Jet eager to join his battle 'hungry' friend.

"Hey Thor, Drax wait up!" Tony shouted as he too jumped out the back of the Jet allowing his armour to chase and surround his body ending his free fall, allowing him to fly and blast a Chitauri who had aimed his gun at him.

"Right anyway.."Banner said deeply disturbed by the ongoing convocation. "What's keeping Fury so long?" Banner asked Black Widow who was unclogging, filling and checking her weapons.

She looked up at him, shrugged then muttered, "I don't know."

* * *

"What is the hold up Agent Hill?"Fury demanded, his patience was wearing thin.

"I'm sorry sir but the Mark.22 had sustained a substantial amount of damage during the fight over Manhattan."

"Do we have any other Helicarriers?"

"Yes sir but they're still in construction, Sir."

"Agent Hill, tell the departure officer to get me a helicarier right now or i'll strap him to a nuclear bomb and launch it into space." This was the best threat Fury could think of because he was actually worried about his Avengers.

Hill chucked as she saw right threw him,"Yes, Sir" she said as she left his office and started barking orders as she went to the central command.

Nick Fury sighed as he pinched his temples. As a guilty and very disturbing image flooded his mind... _"Why did i even sign up for this job?"_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update within a few days.**_

 ** _Don't forget to keep checking in, incase I update. Cya!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all, the long awaited chapter is here! (3/14)** **Sorry 'bout the short chapter.** **Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 14

Crimson gave the orb to Loki as she pecked a kiss on his cheek. Peter's face was covered in cuts and bruises from trying to scape. Gamora lay still and quiet on the other side of the room. Crimson had knocked her out just for the sake of getting Peter worked up. A few sickly bruises had started to form on her face. She still had the same long vivid cut that ran across her right temple from the explosion. Loki doubled over and clutched his head and winced in pain. Crimson crouched at his side and held his shoulders.

"Loki, are you ok?"

"Yes. That was my mischief sensors. When me and Thor were little, I developed a sense that allowed my to tell if he was near..." His voice trailed off."...This, however, came with a side effect if he was in fighting mode."  
At that same moment an ear-splitting explosion went off. The sound echoed through the building.

"What the hell was that?!"Crimson shrieked as she got up from the floor and ducted herself off. A bloodied Chitauri general ran into the room.

"Sir, we're being attacked and the enemy has opened fire!" In an instant lightning cackled through the sky.

"That would be Thor..."Loki murmured.

"Return to your post, General," Crimson ordered as the general saluted and ran back outside. Both Loki and Crimson turned to face Peter.

"Now your going to use the orb to wipe out the Avengers." Loki remarked as a smirk appeard on his face.

"No!" Peter yelled.

"Well you've got to for the sake of your child," Crimson agreed as a deviouse smirk crawled upto her lips as she raised one of her hands towards Gamora's swollen abdomen as her hand started to engolf in a red aura of energy.

"No!" Peter howled, "Fine I'll do it! I'll do it, just don't hurt them!"

"Good boy," Crimson chuckled as she roughly stroked Peter's head, like he was a dog. Peter yanked his head away.

* * *

"Bruce, they're getting their asses kicked down there!" Hawkeye yelled from the cockpit.

"On it!" Bruce shouted as the door to the jet opened and he jumped out of the jet, hulking out in mid-air. He landed on the ground, desolating and crushing a dozen Chitauri, that were stupidly clumped together in a big group trying to get a shot at him.

"I guess the Hulk had enough of sittin' on the side lines,"Tony joked. This lead to a Chitauri jumping of the top floor of the hospital, punching his face and grabbing his feet. Tony flew high into the air and high above the first cloud bank. The Chitauri freakedout and foolishly let go and fell to his doom. "Bye, bye bitch..." Tony said as he scratched his metal head, "That imbecile made me lose my train of thought..."

"How can one lose their train of thought? Is it a train that one had to hold onto with their mind?"Drax said as he broke the neck of a Chitauri. It's scream could be heard of the communicators.

"Shit..."Tony whistled.

Rocket winced, "No Drax, It's just an expression! Dimwit."

Tony manoeuvred round a necroblast and fired a missile at the hospital.

* * *

Another explosion sounded throughout the hospital. Lightning ripped the sky apart as it temporarily blinded everyone. Once the light show died down, the fight continued.

"What in Odin's might!"Loki cursed as he ran and hid behind one of the remaining boxes, duplicating himself to still be standing in front of Crimson. Crimson rolled her eyes.

"Seems reindeer games is afraid of his big bro,"Peter said in his mocking voice. This only granted him a punch on the nose. A soft warm trickle of blood started to sail down his face.

"Never insult Loki."Crimson said as she crouched down in front of him, smiling provokingly. She let her unnaturally sharp white teeth illuminate the now dark room.

"Go to hell you fucking bitch!"Peter said as he spat blood onto her face. This only landed another punch on his face and one on the abdomen. All the air rushed out of his lungs. Black spots danced in his eyes. Another explosion went off.

"Loki stay here. I'll Go outside..."The echoes of her heels thundered threw Peter's brain as everyone and everything turned black.

* * *

They had just desolated the rest of the Chitauri. Groot had killed last of the Chitauri by shoving one his branches threw their chest and throwing them around whilst yelling.

"I'm getting a very big sense of déjà vu here..."Rocket said as he he watched Groot whilst flying in circles, scouting for any more of the vermin.

"Déjà vu?" Drax asked clearly puzzled.

"Never mind..."Rocket grumbled clearly annoyed at Drax's lack of common sense.

"What?"Drax said looking around," Is it some thing I said?"

"There it is again" Rocked yelled. Suddenly an explosion erupted from the hospitals side as a demon emerged from its wound. The demon floated floated in a vibrant red aurora. Instantaneously Tony gave the signal

"Seems like Little Red just got big..."Tony announced as they prepared for the next phase of their plan.

"That's our que," Rocket said as he and Clint flew both vehicles into the surrounding forest and hid them there. Groot ran to help the others leaving Rocket, Hawkeye and Lotus to run and enter the hospital. Lotus used her energy powers to try and detect the body heat of her parents.

"Any clue as to where they are?" Hawkey asked as he pulled his bow from its hoister.

"They're somewhere on the sixth floor,"Lotus said as her hands stoped glowing in a pink aura.

"Then we've got no time to waste,"Hawkeye said as he pulled an arrow from it's quiver and placed it inside his bow, ready to fire, and slowly walked to the stairs; followed closely by Rocket and his upgraded favourite gun in his paws, and a very distraught Lotus...

 **Turns out that I completed this chapter faster than I thought... I'll update A.S.A.P. Until then, Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

 **The long awaited chapter 18/7. Sorry it took me long to update... I hope u enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18

As the ship landed on the dry, dusty sands of Titan, Thanos and Nebula stood by the landing bay. "Father, are you sure it was wise to think they can be trusted? I mean they've failed you and-"

Nebula was interrupted was a shock wave of pain shot through her body. Her head was tossed to the side, from the welcoming back slap Thanos have her.

" Never question my othority, Nebula. You above all people should know that."

"I am sorry father," Nebula said, trying to stop hated from seeping into her voice, as she rubbed her cheek.

He said with a disgust. " And besides, they've requested a second chance, Nebula."

"I see... And if they fail you again?"

"Then I will personally kill them both myself."

A thick cloud of smoke and dust peraded the surrounding area. The ship's door opened to reveal, no other than, Loki. "Greetings the mighty mad Titan Thanos. I am Loki of Asgar-"

"We know who you are Loki. Just get on with it," Nebula interrupted impatiently.

"Hush, Nebula," Thanos said shushing her. Nebula rolled her eyes.

"Behold," Loki said whilst he pulled the orb from one of his inter-dimensional pockets. "The orb, As commissioned."

Thanos opened the protective casing, and marvelled at the power stone's ominous glow. "And the so called Star-Lord? That was the other half of the agreement."

"Yes...well... He got away. He was rescued by some annoyingly pesky humans called the Avengers and the so called 'Guardians of the Galaxy',"

"You have failed me,Loki. Our agreement was that you bring me the orb and it's user. No one since Rhonan can wield its power. Apart from the Star-Lord and his daughter."

"Forgive me Thanos for not bringing you them, but on the other hand O did not fail. I have brung you the third weilder and your stowaway protogy. Loki clicked his fingures.

Around three seconds later, Gamora stood in the doorway. She was covered in cuts and bruises and her hands were chained together.

"Gamora," Nebula hissed.

"Nebula," Gamora spat. Behind her stood Crimson Red.

"Move," Crimson ordered. When Gamora didn't call comply, she roughly shoved her forward. Gamora stumbled slightly before she started walking, forward, slowly.

"As you can see, Thanos. This treacherous Hore has slept with this Peter Quill, and now she bares his seed. The child she now carries, shares the same anomoly as the father."

Thanos walked up to Gamora. "My dear child..." He placed his hand under her chin.

"Your not my father," Gamora hissed as she yanked her head away from Thanos' grasp. The hate of her father, Thanos, covered the fear that almost consumed her.

"It's nice to see that the assassin's flam has not been put out of you." Thanos chuckled with slight amusment. "Nebula, take her to her room." Thanos ordered as a devilish smirk crawled onto his face.

"Yes, Father." Nebula said as she walked behind Gamora and shoved her forward. Gamora stumbled once again before slowly walking away. Titan, REALLY, was the last place she wanted to be.

* * *

"An-And the way... she...she blasted hulk to who knows where!" Tony wheezed in between laughter. They were currently sitting around a mini campfire near the Milano and the Quinjet. And right now they were joking about there near death experiance.

"Where is banner anyway, he should be back by now. Steve pointed out after their laughter subsided.

"Who knows, I guess it depends on how far she blasted him," The Black Widow said with a yawn. "But what I do know, is that I'm gonna call it a night."

"Same," the good Captain said. As everyone slowly started to disperse into their designated ships, Rocket and Clint stayed back.

O O O

Fury was standing aboard the Helicarrier in the control room, when a loud THUD erupted throughout the air craft. "What the hell?" Fury exclaimed as he, Angent Hill, and some of the members of the S.T.R.I.K.E. unit, rushed onto the landing bay. "Banner?"

Indeed. There, in the center of the landing bay, in a ditch a very much nude Banner. "Hey, Nick." Banner chuckled shyly.

Nick sighed as he shifted his gaze towards his peers, before they shifted back towards Banner. He sighed again as he turned his head away and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Somebody through this man a blanket, so I won't have to gouge my eyes out and kindle the optic nerves." Fury said half ordering, and half traumatized.

"What the hell are you doing here banner?" Agent Hill demanded.

"Well-" He was abruptly cut of by Fury as Agent 13 chucked a blanket in his direction.

"Short story please."

"Fine I was shot out here buy that... that bitches exploding ."

Fury instantly snappedinto action at the mention of 'exploading'. "Full power on the thrusters!" Fury ordered simultaseously everyone started running to and frow.

"But Fury, she-"

He was cut of yet again. "Not now Banner! Hill, give me a full status report on the..." His voice toned out to Banner as he witness a race goining on between each inivisual...

* * *

"Nice of you to join the party," Tony remarked.

"What party? I do not recall there being a party, and... What is a party?" Drax asked.

Rocket and Quill both face palmed themselves. "Come on man, METAPHORE!" Quill and Rocket said at the same time.

"The one that ended over two hours ago..." Natasha replyed hotly to Drax's question, ignoring Rocket and Quill.

"We're that late?" Fury asked almost to himself.

"Yeah. Thanks for the backup, lamea. You really did a good job." Rocket grumbled sarcasticly.

After a brief chat with Fury (more like a second chat,) one by one, everyone started to file out in to the helicarrier, except for Rocket and Clint who went to park the ships aboard the Carrier.

After the Helicarrier took flight, Rocket sat alone near the edge of the landing bay.

"You gonna tell him?" A familliar voice said behind him.

Rocket practically jumped out of his fur and wiped round to see Clint wearing the Biggest smirk in the galaxy.

"Don't do that humie, you practically scared the living krutacking galaxy out of me!" He shouted.

"Oh... I know," Clint said as he sat down next to him.

"Soooo, when are you gonna tell him," he asked again as his face bore a sombre expression as he gazed over into the horrizon.

"Soon, soon." Rocket said after a while. " But right now, I'm just tryin' to figure out when and how."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I am behind but I'm due to update either towards the end of this week or next week. My schedule is pretty full since it's the start or a new term and my year 10 GCSE course had just begun, but thank you all for reading this story! Please don't forget to review what y'all think so far! Love you all!  
Until then...**

 **-StoryTeller a fanfic lover**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **Back with another chapeter, I thought I'd spice up the story abit insted of making it a plain old rescue mission. Anyway I hope y'all enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Sir, they took the bait."

"Good... Everything is falling to plan..."

"What was it again?"

"Heimdalls-Eyeballs, you are one sorry Chitauri..."

"Uhh, sorry sir. I think I remeber now..."

"Good. Now give the Sakaarans the signal." He said tersely dismissing the Chitauri.

"Yes, Sir." The Chitauri stood up from their hiding place, saluted and left through the door.

* * *

"Wait, so... Why are we hiding here again?" Rocket asked impatiently. They were camping in various places, with their weapons drawn, waiting for someone to enter the room.

"Cos' if they've moved Gamora, they'd want us to find her while they lie in wait for an ambush. In which none of us may survive." Peter said. He was crouching behind some boxes in the darkest part of the room, giving him a good hiding place and a good oversee of a the door way.

"-And" Barton cut in," if they think we've gone after her they'd have to give a single, which cannot pass through the windows, because of their density, and the only way to do it is from this window." He pointed to a single window which face towards a dense forest.

"Shh... Someones coming!" Rocket hissed as they saw a shadow illuminate the floor. They poised in position ready to strike as the figure came into view.

"On my mark..."Peter whispered as the figure game closer.

"Dad..."

"Not now Lotus..." He said as he started the five second countdown. The figure came loser...

 _"3...2...1"_ Peter mouthed to the others as they slowly started to close in.

"Dad wait!" Lotus hissed to her father as he put a fingure to her lips.

"Not another sound" he breathed as he removed his figure and activated his mask. As the figure limped into the room Peter's breathe hitched in this throat. "Gamora...?" He chocked as he deactivated his make and took a step towards the figure.

"Peter?" she asked as she stumbled forward. She was holding godslayer in her left hand while the other rested on her largely swollen abdomen.

"Gamora!" he whooped and he ran and hugged his wife.

"Mummy!" Lotus screamed as she ran and hugged her injured mother.

"Nice way of _not_ getting killed..." Rocket said sarcasticly as he and Hawkeye emerged from their hiding spaces.

"I've got to contact Tony," Clint said to Rocket at he pressed the communication device on his ear. _"Tony?"_

 _"Yeah?"_ Tony responded and he aimed his uni-beam at the Red Bitch...correction: Crimson Red.

 _"We've found both hostages."_

 _"Great. Take...em to...shi...nd prepare for...ke off."_

 _"What was that?"_ Clint asked but there was no reply from the other side. Only the faint sound of a broken connection. Clint gave a frustrated sigh as he contacted Steve. _"Steve, We've found the hostages."_

 _"Good. Take them to the ships and prepare for take off. We'll meet you there."_ The solider said as he did a triple back twist to avoid the red energy beam and threw his shield at Crimson Red's face, landing is on her nose bridge before bouncing off.

Clint walked thought the single door before saying, "Something _doesn't feel right..."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _" I mean,"_ he started as he leaned against the door frame.

 _"When we found Quill he was chained up, his wife nowhere in site. Her chains were cut up and there were drops of blood, as well as sword lines on the ground."_

 _"And..."_

 _"And me being an assassin and all,, in shield every spy needs to have a sertain high level of detective skills. In my class I got the highest for the boys."_

 _"And what does this have to do with anything?"_ Steve sort of asked impatiently as he dodged another energy beam.

Clint sighed, _"Gamora must have put up a fight and then was knocked out to make transporting her easier. When this must have happened she would have been in an already weakened state..."_ Clint's voice trailed of as he started to make his way back into the room that held Peter captive. He crouched and started examining every part of the room.

 _"Wait so your saying that the hostage you've found could be a drone or some kind of imposter?"_ Steve asked bewildered.

"No I mean yes... I mean I don't know, but something is defiantly off."

"Clint I understand you have a hunch but you need to have more evidence first. I have to signal Fury and find out were the hell he is. I'll meet you at the randevu point." and with that he was gone.

"Shit..."Clint muttered to himself.

"Wow you seem tense..." Clint's heart skipped a beat as un unexpected voice came from behind him. Clint wiped around only to see a trigger happy raccoon leaning on the door post with a massive smirk of his face.

"Rocket, don't fucking scare me like that!" Clint said flabbergasted as he tried to get his breathing under control. "How long have you been standing there?" Clint said after a while.

Rocket chuckled as he stopped leaning on the post and approached the immobile perturbed Clint. "Oh, long enough. And about this hunch of yours, care to fill me in?"

Clint stood inert. He just stared at hims as if he was examining his every movement, trying to see if he his next reactions.

"Uh, Clint..." Rocket said clearly uncomfortably. "You mind stop stairin'. Your sorta looking like some rubberneck jackass..."

Clint sighed before answering. "Fine, I'll tell you..."

"Good..."

"You know when we, and by we I mean myself and pet-"

"Just continue," Rocket grumbled.

"They should've sent a signal."

"yeah..." Rocket said urging him to continue.

"What if Gamora is that signal. What if they relocated her, created a clone and sent that clone to use as a signal for them-"

He was cut off again by an eager raccoon. "That would leave us thinking we have the real Gamora when they actually do-"

"-Giving them the opertunity to exploit her freely."

"You know that's not a bad theroy..."Rocket admitted. "No it's actually briliant. Too bad Quill's to dumb enough to figure it out."

"So you agree with my 'quote on quote said hunt'?" Barton said, testing the raccoon.

"Yeah I do."

"The only thing that still dawns on me is why they want her so bad..."

Rockets mind went back to the first time they encountered Crimson Red. How she wanted Quill because of his genetics, and how she took Lotus as bait and because of Quill's passed down genealogy. Meaning that the child Gamora was carrying would more that likely carry the same anomaly. "Shit..." Rocket cursed as he tried to process what was happening.

"What?" Clint said cleally confussed at the said 'rodent's' sudden outbreak.

"If what your saying is true then the real Gamora would be aboard a ship flying out of Earths atmosphere." Rocket said as he ran out the room and gaze out the window as if he was searching for something. A tiny motile spark illuminated the cloudy sky brighter than the average star. "There it is!" he said as he pointed to the speck. Clint had to squint before he could finally see it. "Common, we've got to tell Quill. No doubt he won't listen to me..."

"New plan. Get Quill and the others out of this building."

"What will you do?"

"I'll try and contact the others but first I'm gonna see if I can gather up any more intel and meet you back at the ships."

"Alright." Rocket said as he jogged out the room. Clint instantly got to work on trying to find any piece of info that would help them.

Rocket bursted through the door, slipped and slid across the floor.

"Woah! Ranger Ric, were were you? Were's Clint?"Quill asked half pissed of and half concerned.

"I will explain everything I promise Quill but right now we have to go..." Rocket paused as he tried to catch his breath. Peter judge the way Rocket bursted in and was panting figured it was very important and that something bad had happened.

"Rocket, lead the way." He turned to look at his wife and child. Both were sitting on the floor, backs against the wall. Lotus was cuddling her mother as Gamora stopped looking at the now sleeping Lotus and gave him a concerned look. His voice hitched in his throat for a spilt second as he looked into her eyes. Something seemed...different. _It's probably because she's tired and worn out..._ He thought to himself. He was snapped back into reality by someone saying his name.

"Peter, what's going in on?" She asked as she slowly followed Rocket and Peter through the maze like hospital.

He realised he had been staring at her. "Mora, we have to go, now!" he said urgently as he picked up the sleeping Lotus and helped Gamora stand to her feet.

"Quill, were're we going?" She asked wirly as she held his had started walking out the door, along side Rocket and Peter.

"I don't know, but I think it's time we bust this joint!" he said trying to comfort her as a feeble smile crossed her lips.

* * *

Fury sat in his office at shield, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was anxious for the other's being back at the Isles... But more over, he felt...guilty. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he said stoically, trying to mask his feelings. Agent 13 walked in. Nick Fury sighed. "Agent Hill, any updates on the repairs?"

"Nick Fury, Sir. The repairs on the mark two won't be done on time, so we're gonna have to use one of the helicarriers in 'Project insight'."

"We can't. Those are for a particular reason, in making humanity safe!" Fury said strictly.

"Director Fury, Sir, we have no choice!" Agent Hill counterattacked. "Right now as we speak there is an impeccable battle going on that could risk every life on Earth and plus, they're bigger than the Mark.2 so they can carry more weapons in assist."

There was a long silence in the room as Fury weighed her words. " Does the World Security Council know about this?"

"No. Not yet but they are aware of the alien activity."

"Good. Fire up the helicarriers. They're gonna need all the help they can get."

"Yes, Sir" Agent Hill said as she walked out the door and jogged of towards the lift.

Fury sighed and inclined into his chair.

* * *

The sky exploded with light as Lightning engulfed Thor while he directed the charges towards Crimson. A massive exploding sound went off. It shook the hospital, spat dust and smoke into the air and knocked back anyone in the surrounding area (If it didn't disintegrate/fry you alive).

"This Red Bitch just won't die. I just blasted her with one of the biggest lightning bolts in the history of lightning!" Thor said in complaint, amazement and frustration. Smoke diminished from bellow him and Tony. There, kneeling on the ground was Crimson Red engulfed in her own little shield of glowing red energy.

"Ya think!?" Tony said sarcasticly.

"Yes, I agree this Hammer man. She's impeccably hard to beat." Drax said before Thor could even respond.

"Sarcasm man!" Rocket said over his comm as him, Rocket, Clint, Gamora and Lotus emerged from the building.

"Quill, Gamora. Your alive!"

"And breathing thanks."Peter said as he activated his helmate.

Crimson turned her head to face Peter. An ominous simper crawled onto her lips as she slowly stood up."Well, if it isn't Star-Lord. Glad to see your awake."

"Shut the Fuck up." Peter spat. If you were close enough you could her the hatred in his voice. Crimson just ignored him though.

"And isn't that sweet. You brung Little Lotus to come visit her mother." Crimson slowly tarted to advance on them.

"Your not my mother. Gamora is." Lotus said difensively and gripped her mother's hand.

"Is that so?" Crimson said in a mocking tone. as she shot Gamora a look. Gamora gripped Lotus' hand and motioned for Lotus to go behind her simultaneously pulling god slayer out from its hoister. A baleful guffaw escaped her mouth as she stopped and looked at the child hiding behind her long time rival. "That bitch is no mother. She's nothing but a hore. Then child she carries will be nothing but a bastard-" Crimson never got to finish what she was saying since Peter grabbed his elemental guns and blasted her face before she could even get the chance to raise the barriers on her shield.

"That's my wife and child your talking to bitch." He said as the last blast went into her mouth. Crimson was thrown back, smoke enlaced her head, and her body lay contorted on the hard dirt ground aa blue blood trickled out the side of her mouth. "Well, would you look at that... Under all that red she really has a different colour..." Quill said with his usual smirk. Lotus came out from behind Gamora and hugged her father.  
The grip Gamora had on her sword loosened and she put it away in its hoister.

"Is she dead?" Thor asked as he and Tony landed on the ground.

"I dunno know but I don't wanna stick around to-" Tony was cut off but the Hulk.

He picked up Crimson's body and started smashing it on the ground, the same way he did it to Loki when they were in the Avenger's tower. "Yep, She dead," he announced as her overly contorted body lay on the ground.

Every one let out a hearty laugh, and walked back to the ships.

Rocket walked behind the others with Clint. Both were deep in a quiet convocation. Steve however noticed them.

"I'll catch up to y'all later," Steve said as he slipped away from the others and walked towards Rocket and Clint.

"Hey, Star-Spangled boy..." Rocket greeted as he saw Steve walk up to them before muttering a quick, "What ever that means anyway..."

Clint laughed as he greeted Steve.

"Clint, you know how you were telling me about this hunch of yours?"

"Yeah?"

"I believe you... I mean it makes perfect sense-" he was interrupted by Rocket.

"Hey, that's what I said!"

Steve ignored him and continued. "It's a typical, yet strategic, military move. And I give you my full support." and with that, Steve jogged off after the others.

"Well... That was awkward..." Rocket said.

"No, it wasn't." Clint and Rocket just shared a laugh and ran towards the others.

"Nice of you to join the party!" Tony remarked, making everyone laugh.

"Har, har verry funny," Clint said sarcasticlly.

"Indeed, that was very funny!" Drax said still laughing.

"Uh, One Drax, It wasn't that funny and two he was being sarcastic!" Rocket snapped, making everyone laugh.

This was one battle no one WOULD Ever forget...

 **Hey guy's i decided to extend this chapter so I could make it link to chapter 6 nicely. Anyway, I'd appreciate it if you guys could review to show your support. I also have a quick question for all of you... On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate this story so far? 1 being: OMG you should just give up and stop waisting everyone's time, and 10 being: Please this story is so good that my brain will explode if you don't continue this story my brain will explode!**

 _ **PLEASE ANSWER TRUTHFULLY!**_

 **Until then... See y'all Later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **Back with another chapeter, I thought I'd spice up the story abit insted of making it a plain old rescue mission. Anyway I hope y'all enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Sir, they took the bait."

"Good... Everything is falling to plan..."

"What was it again?"

"Heimdalls-Eyeballs, you are one sorry Chitauri..."

"Uhh, sorry sir. I think I remeber now..."

"Good. Now give the Sakaarans the signal." He said tersely dismissing the Chitauri.

"Yes, Sir." The Chitauri stood up from their hiding place, saluted and left through the door.

* * *

"Wait, so... Why are we hiding here again?" Rocket asked impatiently. They were camping in various places, with their weapons drawn, waiting for someone to enter the room.

"Cos' if they've moved Gamora, they'd want us to find her while they lie in wait for an ambush. In which none of us may survive." Peter said. He was crouching behind some boxes in the darkest part of the room, giving him a good hiding place and a good oversee of a the door way.

"-And" Barton cut in," if they think we've gone after her they'd have to give a single, which cannot pass through the windows, because of their density, and the only way to do it is from this window." He pointed to a single window which face towards a dense forest.

"Shh... Someones coming!" Rocket hissed as they saw a shadow illuminate the floor. They poised in position ready to strike as the figure came into view.

"On my mark..."Peter whispered as the figure game closer.

"Dad..."

"Not now Lotus..." He said as he started the five second countdown. The figure came loser...

 _"3...2...1"_ Peter mouthed to the others as they slowly started to close in.

"Dad wait!" Lotus hissed to her father as he put a fingure to her lips.

"Not another sound" he breathed as he removed his figure and activated his mask. As the figure limped into the room Peter's breathe hitched in this throat. "Gamora...?" He chocked as he deactivated his make and took a step towards the figure.

"Peter?" she asked as she stumbled forward. She was holding godslayer in her left hand while the other rested on her largely swollen abdomen.

"Gamora!" he whooped and he ran and hugged his wife.

"Mummy!" Lotus screamed as she ran and hugged her injured mother.

"Nice way of _not_ getting killed..." Rocket said sarcasticly as he and Hawkeye emerged from their hiding spaces.

"I've got to contact Tony," Clint said to Rocket at he pressed the communication device on his ear. _"Tony?"_

 _"Yeah?"_ Tony responded and he aimed his uni-beam at the Red Bitch...correction: Crimson Red.

 _"We've found both hostages."_

 _"Great. Take...em to...shi...nd prepare for...ke off."_

 _"What was that?"_ Clint asked but there was no reply from the other side. Only the faint sound of a broken connection. Clint gave a frustrated sigh as he contacted Steve. _"Steve, We've found the hostages."_

 _"Good. Take them to the ships and prepare for take off. We'll meet you there."_ The solider said as he did a triple back twist to avoid the red energy beam and threw his shield at Crimson Red's face, landing is on her nose bridge before bouncing off.

Clint walked thought the single door before saying, "Something _doesn't feel right..."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _" I mean,"_ he started as he leaned against the door frame.

 _"When we found Quill he was chained up, his wife nowhere in site. Her chains were cut up and there were drops of blood, as well as sword lines on the ground."_

 _"And..."_

 _"And me being an assassin and all,, in shield every spy needs to have a sertain high level of detective skills. In my class I got the highest for the boys."_

 _"And what does this have to do with anything?"_ Steve sort of asked impatiently as he dodged another energy beam.

Clint sighed, _"Gamora must have put up a fight and then was knocked out to make transporting her easier. When this must have happened she would have been in an already weakened state..."_ Clint's voice trailed of as he started to make his way back into the room that held Peter captive. He crouched and started examining every part of the room.

 _"Wait so your saying that the hostage you've found could be a drone or some kind of imposter?"_ Steve asked bewildered.

"No I mean yes... I mean I don't know, but something is defiantly off."

"Clint I understand you have a hunch but you need to have more evidence first. I have to signal Fury and find out were the hell he is. I'll meet you at the randevu point." and with that he was gone.

"Shit..."Clint muttered to himself.

"Wow you seem tense..." Clint's heart skipped a beat as un unexpected voice came from behind him. Clint wiped around only to see a trigger happy raccoon leaning on the door post with a massive smirk of his face.

"Rocket, don't fucking scare me like that!" Clint said flabbergasted as he tried to get his breathing under control. "How long have you been standing there?" Clint said after a while.

Rocket chuckled as he stopped leaning on the post and approached the immobile perturbed Clint. "Oh, long enough. And about this hunch of yours, care to fill me in?"

Clint stood inert. He just stared at hims as if he was examining his every movement, trying to see if he his next reactions.

"Uh, Clint..." Rocket said clearly uncomfortably. "You mind stop stairin'. Your sorta looking like some rubberneck jackass..."

Clint sighed before answering. "Fine, I'll tell you..."

"Good..."

"You know when we, and by we I mean myself and pet-"

"Just continue," Rocket grumbled.

"They should've sent a signal."

"yeah..." Rocket said urging him to continue.

"What if Gamora is that signal. What if they relocated her, created a clone and sent that clone to use as a signal for them-"

He was cut off again by an eager raccoon. "That would leave us thinking we have the real Gamora when they actually do-"

"-Giving them the opertunity to exploit her freely."

"You know that's not a bad theroy..."Rocket admitted. "No it's actually briliant. Too bad Quill's to dumb enough to figure it out."

"So you agree with my 'quote on quote said hunt'?" Barton said, testing the raccoon.

"Yeah I do."

"The only thing that still dawns on me is why they want her so bad..."

Rockets mind went back to the first time they encountered Crimson Red. How she wanted Quill because of his genetics, and how she took Lotus as bait and because of Quill's passed down genealogy. Meaning that the child Gamora was carrying would more that likely carry the same anomaly. "Shit..." Rocket cursed as he tried to process what was happening.

"What?" Clint said cleally confussed at the said 'rodent's' sudden outbreak.

"If what your saying is true then the real Gamora would be aboard a ship flying out of Earths atmosphere." Rocket said as he ran out the room and gaze out the window as if he was searching for something. A tiny motile spark illuminated the cloudy sky brighter than the average star. "There it is!" he said as he pointed to the speck. Clint had to squint before he could finally see it. "Common, we've got to tell Quill. No doubt he won't listen to me..."

"New plan. Get Quill and the others out of this building."

"What will you do?"

"I'll try and contact the others but first I'm gonna see if I can gather up any more intel and meet you back at the ships."

"Alright." Rocket said as he jogged out the room. Clint instantly got to work on trying to find any piece of info that would help them.

Rocket bursted through the door, slipped and slid across the floor.

"Woah! Ranger Ric, were were you? Were's Clint?"Quill asked half pissed of and half concerned.

"I will explain everything I promise Quill but right now we have to go..." Rocket paused as he tried to catch his breath. Peter judge the way Rocket bursted in and was panting figured it was very important and that something bad had happened.

"Rocket, lead the way." He turned to look at his wife and child. Both were sitting on the floor, backs against the wall. Lotus was cuddling her mother as Gamora stopped looking at the now sleeping Lotus and gave him a concerned look. His voice hitched in his throat for a spilt second as he looked into her eyes. Something seemed...different. _It's probably because she's tired and worn out..._ He thought to himself. He was snapped back into reality by someone saying his name.

"Peter, what's going in on?" She asked as she slowly followed Rocket and Peter through the maze like hospital.

He realised he had been staring at her. "Mora, we have to go, now!" he said urgently as he picked up the sleeping Lotus and helped Gamora stand to her feet.

"Quill, were're we going?" She asked wirly as she held his had started walking out the door, along side Rocket and Peter.

"I don't know, but I think it's time we bust this joint!" he said trying to comfort her as a feeble smile crossed her lips.

* * *

Fury sat in his office at shield, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was anxious for the other's being back at the Isles... But more over, he felt...guilty. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he said stoically, trying to mask his feelings. Agent 13 walked in. Nick Fury sighed. "Agent Hill, any updates on the repairs?"

"Nick Fury, Sir. The repairs on the mark two won't be done on time, so we're gonna have to use one of the helicarriers in 'Project insight'."

"We can't. Those are for a particular reason, in making humanity safe!" Fury said strictly.

"Director Fury, Sir, we have no choice!" Agent Hill counterattacked. "Right now as we speak there is an impeccable battle going on that could risk every life on Earth and plus, they're bigger than the Mark.2 so they can carry more weapons in assist."

There was a long silence in the room as Fury weighed her words. " Does the World Security Council know about this?"

"No. Not yet but they are aware of the alien activity."

"Good. Fire up the helicarriers. They're gonna need all the help they can get."

"Yes, Sir" Agent Hill said as she walked out the door and jogged of towards the lift.

Fury sighed and inclined into his chair.

* * *

The sky exploded with light as Lightning engulfed Thor while he directed the charges towards Crimson. A massive exploding sound went off. It shook the hospital, spat dust and smoke into the air and knocked back anyone in the surrounding area (If it didn't disintegrate/fry you alive).

"This Red Bitch just won't die. I just blasted her with one of the biggest lightning bolts in the history of lightning!" Thor said in complaint, amazement and frustration. Smoke diminished from bellow him and Tony. There, kneeling on the ground was Crimson Red engulfed in her own little shield of glowing red energy.

"Ya think!?" Tony said sarcasticly.

"Yes, I agree this Hammer man. She's impeccably hard to beat." Drax said before Thor could even respond.

"Sarcasm man!" Rocket said over his comm as him, Rocket, Clint, Gamora and Lotus emerged from the building.

"Quill, Gamora. Your alive!"

"And breathing thanks."Peter said as he activated his helmate.

Crimson turned her head to face Peter. An ominous simper crawled onto her lips as she slowly stood up."Well, if it isn't Star-Lord. Glad to see your awake."

"Shut the Fuck up." Peter spat. If you were close enough you could her the hatred in his voice. Crimson just ignored him though.

"And isn't that sweet. You brung Little Lotus to come visit her mother." Crimson slowly tarted to advance on them.

"Your not my mother. Gamora is." Lotus said difensively and gripped her mother's hand.

"Is that so?" Crimson said in a mocking tone. as she shot Gamora a look. Gamora gripped Lotus' hand and motioned for Lotus to go behind her simultaneously pulling god slayer out from its hoister. A baleful guffaw escaped her mouth as she stopped and looked at the child hiding behind her long time rival. "That bitch is no mother. She's nothing but a hore. Then child she carries will be nothing but a bastard-" Crimson never got to finish what she was saying since Peter grabbed his elemental guns and blasted her face before she could even get the chance to raise the barriers on her shield.

"That's my wife and child your talking to bitch." He said as the last blast went into her mouth. Crimson was thrown back, smoke enlaced her head, and her body lay contorted on the hard dirt ground aa blue blood trickled out the side of her mouth. "Well, would you look at that... Under all that red she really has a different colour..." Quill said with his usual smirk. Lotus came out from behind Gamora and hugged her father.  
The grip Gamora had on her sword loosened and she put it away in its hoister.

"Is she dead?" Thor asked as he and Tony landed on the ground.

"I dunno know but I don't wanna stick around to-" Tony was cut off but the Hulk.

He picked up Crimson's body and started smashing it on the ground, the same way he did it to Loki when they were in the Avenger's tower. "Yep, She dead," he announced as her overly contorted body lay on the ground. As her body dropped to the ground, it sent a shockwave that shot the Hulk into the sky. When everyone stood up the Hulk was nowhere onsite.

"Shouldn't we go look for home?" Quill asked as everyones eyes where tuned on the sky, searching for a green speck.

"Naa," Tony remarked. "He'll come around!" The Guardians turned their gazes to Tony.

For a brief moment, scilence descended apron them... A second later, everyone let out a hearty laugh, and walked back to the ships.

Rocket walked behind the others with Clint. Both were deep in a quiet convocation. Steve however noticed them.

"I'll catch up to y'all later," Steve said as he slipped away from the others and walked towards Rocket and Clint.

"Hey, Star-Spangled boy..." Rocket greeted as he saw Steve walk up to them before muttering a quick, "What ever that means anyway..."

Clint laughed as he greeted Steve.

"Clint, you know how you were telling me about this hunch of yours?"

"Yeah?"

"I believe you... I mean it makes perfect sense-" he was interrupted by Rocket.

"Hey, that's what I said!"

Steve ignored him and continued. "It's a typical, yet a strategic, military move. And I give you my full support." and with that, Steve jogged off after the others.

"Well... That was awkward..." Rocket said.

"No, it wasn't." Clint and Rocket just shared a laugh and ran towards the others.

"Nice of you to join the party!" Tony remarked, making everyone laugh.

"Har, har verry funny," Clint said sarcasticlly.

"Indeed, that was very funny!" Drax said still laughing.

"Uh, no Drax, It wasn't that funny and two he was being sarcastic!" Rocket snapped, making everyone laugh.

This was one battle no one WOULD Ever forget...

 **Hey guy's i decided to extend this chapter so I could make it link to chapter 6 nicely. Anyway, I'd appreciate it if you guys could review to show your support. I also have a quick question for all of you... On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate this story so far? 1 being: OMG you should just give up and stop waisting everyone's time, and 10 being: Please this story is so good that my brain will explode if you don't continue this story my brain will explode!**

 _ **PLEASE ANSWER TRUTHFULLY!**_

 **Until then... See y'all Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

 **The long awaited chapter 18/7. Sorry it took me long to update... I hope u enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18

As the ship landed on the dry, dusty sands of Titan, Thanos and Nebula stood by the landing bay. "Father, are you sure it was wise to think they can be trusted? I mean they've failed you and-"

Nebula was interrupted was a shock wave of pain shot through her body. Her head was tossed to the side, from the welcoming back slap Thanos have her.

" Never question my othority, Nebula. You above all people should know that."

"I am sorry father," Nebula said, trying to stop hated from seeping into her voice, as she rubbed her cheek.

He said with a disgust. " And besides, they've requested a second chance, Nebula."

"I see... And if they fail you again?"

"Then I will personally kill them both myself."

A thick cloud of smoke and dust peraded the surrounding area. The ship's door opened to reveal, no other than, Loki. "Greetings the mighty mad Titan Thanos. I am Loki of Asgar-"

"We know who you are Loki. Just get on with it," Nebula interrupted impatiently.

"Hush, Nebula," Thanos said shushing her. Nebula rolled her eyes.

"Behold," Loki said whilst he pulled the orb from one of his inter-dimensional pockets. "The orb, As commissioned."

Thanos opened the protective casing, and marvelled at the power stone's ominous glow. "And the so called Star-Lord? That was the other half of the agreement."

"Yes...well... He got away. He was rescued by some annoyingly pesky humans called the Avengers and the so called 'Guardians of the Galaxy',"

"You have failed me,Loki. Our agreement was that you bring me the orb and it's user. No one since Rhonan can wield its power. Apart from the Star-Lord and his daughter."

"Forgive me Thanos for not bringing you them, but on the other hand O did not fail. I have brung you the third weilder and your stowaway protogy. Loki clicked his fingures.

Around three seconds later, Gamora stood in the doorway. She was covered in cuts and bruises and her hands were chained together.

"Gamora," Nebula hissed.

"Nebula," Gamora spat. Behind her stood Crimson Red.

"Move," Crimson ordered. When Gamora didn't call comply, she roughly shoved her forward. Gamora stumbled slightly before she started walking, forward, slowly.

"As you can see, Thanos. This treacherous Hore has slept with this Peter Quill, and now she bares his seed. The child she now carries, shares the same anomoly as the father."

Thanos walked up to Gamora. "My dear child..." He placed his hand under her chin.

"Your not my father," Gamora hissed as she yanked her head away from Thanos' grasp. The hate of her father, Thanos, covered the fear that almost consumed her.

"It's nice to see that the assassin's flam has not been put out of you." Thanos chuckled with slight amusment. "Nebula, take her to her room." Thanos ordered as a devilish smirk crawled onto his face.

"Yes, Father." Nebula said as she walked behind Gamora and shoved her forward. Gamora stumbled once again before slowly walking away. Titan, REALLY, was the last place she wanted to be.

* * *

"An-And the way... she...she blasted hulk to who knows where!" Tony wheezed in between laughter. They were currently sitting around a mini campfire near the Milano and the Quinjet. And right now they were joking about there near death experiance.

"Where is banner anyway, he should be back by now. Steve pointed out after their laughter subsided.

"Who knows, I guess it depends on how far she blasted him," The Black Widow said with a yawn. "But what I do know, is that I'm gonna call it a night."

"Same," the good Captain said. As everyone slowly started to disperse into their designated ships, Rocket and Clint stayed back.

O O O

Fury was standing aboard the Helicarrier in the control room, when a loud THUD erupted throughout the air craft. "What the hell?" Fury exclaimed as he, Angent Hill, and some of the members of the S.T.R.I.K.E. unit, rushed onto the landing bay. "Banner?"

Indeed. There, in the center of the landing bay, in a ditch a very much nude Banner. "Hey, Nick." Banner chuckled shyly.

Nick sighed as he shifted his gaze towards his peers, before they shifted back towards Banner. He sighed again as he turned his head away and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Somebody through this man a blanket, so I won't have to gouge my eyes out and kindle the optic nerves." Fury said half ordering, and half traumatized.

"What the hell are you doing here banner?" Agent Hill demanded.

"Well-" He was abruptly cut of by Fury as Agent 13 chucked a blanket in his direction.

"Short story please."

"Fine I was shot out here buy that... that bitches exploding ."

Fury instantly snappedinto action at the mention of 'exploading'. "Full power on the thrusters!" Fury ordered simultaseously everyone started running to and frow.

"But Fury, she-"

He was cut of yet again. "Not now Banner! Hill, give me a full status report on the..." His voice toned out to Banner as he witness a race goining on between each inivisual...

* * *

"Nice of you to join the party," Tony remarked.

"What party? I do not recall there being a party, and... What is a party?" Drax asked.

Rocket and Quill both face palmed themselves. "Come on man, METAPHORE!" Quill and Rocket said at the same time.

"The one that ended over two hours ago..." Natasha replyed hotly to Drax's question, ignoring Rocket and Quill.

"We're that late?" Fury asked almost to himself.

"Yeah. Thanks for the backup, lamea. You really did a good job." Rocket grumbled sarcasticly.

After a brief chat with Fury (more like a second chat,) one by one, everyone started to file out in to the helicarrier, except for Rocket and Clint who went to park the ships aboard the Carrier.

After the Helicarrier took flight, Rocket sat alone near the edge of the landing bay.

"You gonna tell him?" A familliar voice said behind him.

Rocket practically jumped out of his fur and wiped round to see Clint wearing the Biggest smirk in the galaxy.

"Don't do that humie, you practically scared the living krutacking galaxy out of me!" He shouted.

"Oh... I know," Clint said as he sat down next to him.

"Soooo, when are you gonna tell him," he asked again as his face bore a sombre expression as he gazed over into the horrizon.

"Soon, soon." Rocket said after a while. " But right now, I'm just tryin' to figure out when and how."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I am behind but I'm due to update either towards the end of this week or next week. My schedule is pritty full since I don't actually live in fanfic, but thank you all for reading this story! Please don't forget to review what y'all think so far! Love you all!  
Until then...**

 **-StoryTeller a fanfic lover**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**

 **This chapter is still a working progress, so please expect some 'major' updates. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Tired, hungry and alone; Gamora sat chained the cold hard stone of her cell. It had almost been a month and a half since she last saw Peter. Oh how she missed him terribly. Not just him, though, she missed everyone. Especially Lotus. All hope of escaping grew dangerously thin as she drew near towards her time. The only thing that kept her going, was the little spark growing inside her belly. A little piece of creation the she and Peter had created, together. Together. He would not abandon them. Not in a million years would he just give them up. The hatch of her cell door slid open.

"Your food." The guard said as he slid a shallow metal, iron bowl towards her. "Amphibian stew," he told her as he gave her an apologetic look before turning tail and sliding the hatch closed.

Gamora sighed. "This looks like vomit in a bowl...yum" she said sarcastically, "At least it's better than nothing..." she slowly, but resentfully, started to eat the stew.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GAMORA'S BEEN CLONED?!" Peter asked, more like yelled, Rocket. "Do you know how crazy you sound!?"

"Do you wanna keep it down Quill? Jeez your killin' me!" Rocket grumbled trying to make Peter lower his voice. He and Peter where on Knowhere. They had stopped there to briefly refuel and stock up in supplies, when Rocket dragged is away without reason.

"Your killing me! YOU just come up to me at tell me that wife wife is a frickin' robot!"

"Listen Quill..."

"No, you listen!" Peter commanded, "You mean to tell me that Gamora, a woman who you've know for over 7 years, have saved the Galaxy with, is a robot?"

"No... I mean... Yes... No-"Rocket said stumbling over his words.

"Make up your mind already!" Quill snapped.

"Hey you listen here Quill. I don't have ta put up this crutacking shit, you hear! When you were knocked out, just before we rescued you, Gamora was replaced, with an android. They did it in order to get the child. Before I came in rushing after you, me a Hawk-Jurk saw a ship fly off. Why do you think Gamora, no longer has those weird food cravings. Or the fact, every-time you do something stupid, she doesn't do anything?"

Peter was silent. It all made sickening sense but he didn't want to admit it. The way she was distant towards him and the others, the way when her eyes had been so lifeless back at the Hopistal, and the time her food cravings just stopped. He just assumed it was her tiredness or hormones, not according to Drax though.

"Friend Rocket speaks the truth," said a voice inside his head. "I read rodents mind."

Peter gave a shaky sigh, "Not now Cosmo..."

A milk chocolate brown retriever, dressed in an astronaut geto outfit, walked out from amongst the rubble.

"Cosmo, tell him!" Rocket snapped.

"When you landed, as usual I came to what you were up to. When I saw Rocket drag you of I decided to investigate. I was about to ask friend Gamora about it, but when I saw her, I found no signs of life; as I tried to read her mind. So I ran heat to tell you, heard friend Rocket say that she was a Robotic Android, so it made sense."

There was a long sickening pause.

"Quill could ya jus' say something?" Rocket grumbled.

"Stay away from me..." Peter mumbled as he stumbled back a step.

"But Quill-" Rocket said as he took a step forward.

"I said stay away from me!" Peter shouted as adrenaline rushed through his body. So many things were happening and he didn't know how to process them. His feet acted before he could think as he took of down the streets of Knowhere.

O O O

"Quill!" Rocket and Drax shouted.

"Daddy?" Lotus called.

The only response they got was the sound of their echos as they searched the streets of knowhere.

Rocket sighed,"This is all my fault..." as he scrambled up Groot's leg and slumped on his shoulder.

"I am Groot?"

"Because it just is okay?!" Rcoket sighed again. "Look before they where rescued, me and Hawk-face found out that Gamora-" he was cut of by Drax tearing down the streets screaming at the top of his voice.

"We have found our lost companion!" Drax shouted as he ran towards Rocket and Groot. "He was running towards the Milano." He doubled over and pointed in the direction of the Milano.

"Come on, we've got to stop that Jerk before he does something stupid..." Rocket instructed as they all charged towards the Milano.

"Dad?" Lotus called as she wondered around bridge of the Milano.

"Anything?" Rocket asked Groot.

"I am Groot.."

Rockert sighed, " Come on, let's keep-" he was cut of by an ear splitting shriek followed by...

"Rocket, Groot, come quick!" Drax.

Rocket and Groot dashed towards the screams. " _I hope he didn't do what I think he has..."_ Rocket thought as dread filled him.

Only the sight confirmed his thought. Quill sat slumped on the floor next to his bed, cradling a green hand, simultaneously, a green figure lay in pieces next to him. Lotus is in a puddle of tears next to her father, while Drax leaned against the wall with a glum expression. Peter looked up, and met the eyes of Rocket. "You where right..." he said with a broken voice. Tears had stained his cheeks, his nose was blocked and his eyes red and puffy from crying a lot. He chucked lightly. "After I ran off, I needed answers... I needed to know that you were wrong."

"Quill, you should know by now... I'm never wrong." He remarked as he crossed his arms. Peter gave him a quizzed ridiculed look. "That ain't the point Quill."

"I know," he replied," What are we going to do?" he asked as he started sobbing. Only this time, no tears came.

"Snap out a this Quill!" Rocked commanded.

"Ow!" He shouted, as his face was tossed to the side. His cheek felt like it had been stung by a hundred hornets.

" That's better... Rocket said. He sighed as he watched Quill rub his cheek. "Quill, the question you should be asking is 'How do I get Gamora back.' It's your call, we'll jus' follow your lead." Neither of them saw Drax pick up the sleeping Lotus as leave the room.

"Your right Rocket. It's my call, and I say let's get her back!"

* * *

 **Yeah I know this chapter was kinda rushed... I promise to make it up to you though! The next chapter should be coming out some point next week, IF all goes well (or as soon as i can ;D)... Bye now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:**

 **Here's the next chapter, sorry it's a 'LITTLE' late... Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter

"Okay, first of all, we need to know the ins-and-outs -" Star-lord said over the panel were they usually debrief their plans.

"I am Groot?" Groot cut in. Peter turned his gaze towards his little comrade, the raccoon.

Rocket sighed as he rubbed his face. " He wanted to know why we can't do what we usually do."

Peter gave his tree comrade a grim smile. "Well, if we do go in fires blazing, they'll know we're here and they will more than likely kill her."

"I used to go to Titan, in my battle arena days, and I know that it is well fortified," Drax said.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Star-lord muttered to himself, turned to face Drax. " So what do you suppose?"

"We need to to be able to infiltrate the base without being seen."

"Why thank you captain obvious, why didn't we think of that before?" Rocket said sarcastically.

"Wait a sec, I think Drax might be on to something..." Peter wiped his head around at neck breaking speed. " Rocket, do the ship's cloaking device still work?"

"It should do wh-" Rocket cut himself off as realization slapped him in the face.

"Set a course, for Titan," Peter announced as Rocket scuttled to the piloted seat and started plotting in the coordinates.

Drax immediately started polishing his knives, and Groot... well let's just say he went to sleep... Peter made a slow track to his room, with a minor detour to Lotus'. He knocked on her door, before, slightly opening it and poking his head in her room. There was no one there. Peter slowly closed the door and started to make his way to his room.

* * *

"Lotus?" Quill called out, panic rising from the pit of his stomach. When he reached his room, the door was ajar.

"I'm in here dad," a weak and shaky voice came, from within the depths of his room.

Peter let out a deep sigh of relief, simultaneously, pushed open the door. "Hey baby-girl, what are you doing in here?" When she didn't answer him, he crouched down by her side. The poor little thing was sitting on the floor -leaning on the bed- whilst hugging her legs. "Lotus..." he whispered to gain her attention.

"Huh?" Lotus looked up and turned her head to gaze at him.

"You ok?" Peter -leaned on the side of the bed next to her- wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into a mini hug.

"I-" She stuttered, "I-I don't know." A single tear rolled down the side of her face. Peter wiped the tear away and rested her head on the chest.

 _"Poor kid,"_ Peter thought to himself, _"She's probably not slept in days..."_ A little tug on his shirt brought him out of his thoughts.

"Dad?" Lotus asked, once her tears were all dried up. She looked into the eyes of her father.

"Yeah?" He replied as he dried the remaining tears on her face; her pezzotaite eyes were blood shot and swollen.

Lotus sniffled. " What if we don't get to Titan on time? What if-"her voice broke as fresh tears started pouring down her face like a raging river heading down stream. Peter knew her pain all too well... I guess you can say it's different because her mother was still alive and not dying from cancer, just held captive by her evil father... Okay, maybe he didn't fully understand her pain but, he had a brief idea.

"Dad?" Lotus said after a while.

"Yeah?" he responded as he dried her tear stained cheeks.

"The plan to get mum back isn't fully fool-proof."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if they're as bad as you guys say, how do you really expect us to sneak onto that planet?"

Peter realized that she had a valid point. " _How did I miss that out?"_ He thought.

"Camouflaging the Milano can only get us so far."

Like a cat springing after a mouse, Peter was up in an instant - tail by his daughter - was running through the Milano shouting at the top of his lungs. How could he have been so stupid to not think about Titan's security measures?

"Rocket!" He yelled at the top of his voice as he sprinted out of the room.

"What!?" The trigger happy raccoon yelled back.

"Stop the ship!" Peter said as he came to a sliding halt.

"What?"

"The plan, it's not fool proof."

"Duh, that's because it's _your_ plan."

Peter glared daggers at him. As the ship came to a halt. Peter walked over and sat in his chair as he started typing in a series of numbers.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling backup. And when I say 'backup' I mean the Nova corps and the Ravagers."

"Jeez Quill, I know what you mean. I'm not Drax ya know!"

"I am Groot." Groot said from behind.

"Whatever..." Rocket mumbled as he folded his arms and slumped in the pilot's chair.

"Hey, Quill, how are ya?" An all to familiar voice filled the small cockpit. "And li'l Lotus."

"Hey Yondu, that ain't why I called-" of course he was cut off.

"Now, hang up a minuet boy'o, ya know Lotus. I saved your father from being eaten."

Peter slapped his for head and dragged his hand down his face. _"Not this shit again.."_

"Yondu!" he snapped, cutting him off.

"Peter Quill." A voice addressed, as Irani Rael (a.k.a Nova Prime)'s face, appeared on a different screen.

The bridge was quiet. "I need _your_ help." He sighed. " Gamora's been taken by Thanos." He explained.

"How did that happen?" Irani asked clearly surprised, "Wasn't she rescued from Crimson Red. In your report, you said so."

"Yeah, y _ou_ was gloatin' to me 'bout how you defeated her?" Yondu asked.

"I know... but they'd switched her with a clone... and she's on Titan, but we need your help to bail her out."

Both figures nodded in agreement. Tears welled in Peter's eyes as he tried to hide the excitement of getting his wife back from raisin-chin.

"I'm transmitting coordinates of where to meet," Peter announced as he started typing buttons on the screen. The call(s) ended.

Peter turned to his daughter, "Let's go get your mother from that son of a bitch...after we make a quick stop at earth."

"Why?" Rocket asked.

"So that the Avengers can help us!" Lotus intervened with hope and excitement.

"Alright," Rocket said as he plotted in the coordinates for Earth( and to his surprise they weren't that far away), " Let's go get us some krutacking humies!" As he steamed the ship and entered hyper-speed.


End file.
